


heartbreaker

by femtaktfilosofi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter is not nice, Post-Break Up, Reader is heartbroken, Reader-Insert, aftermath of Endgame, hurt reader, post!Endgame, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femtaktfilosofi/pseuds/femtaktfilosofi
Summary: endgame spoilers ahead!!in which heartbroken reader is having a hard time getting over peterorin which a heartbroken peter leaves reader after tonys funeral





	heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by the Norwegian song "Hjerteknuser" of Kaizers Orchestra translated to "Heartbreaker". You should listen to the song even if you read my story or not. Kaizers has generated a story into their Violeta Violeta albums, all of which are following the beautiful, sinister plot of Violeta and her cursed life. This, however, is my interpretation of "Hjerteknuser" intertwined with Peter Parker.   
> Btw I kinda wrote this at 03:48 and it probably sucks but yeah  
> ENDGAME SPOILERS

You and I are the same, like two droplets of water

At least if you dare ask him

I often put on the record

that you once used to sang for me

Until I fell asleep in your lap

Peter Parker was a real masterpiece, and you’d always loved it when he intuited that you were too. However, you knew you couldn’t compete with his gorgeous brown eyes, which one could only dream of getting lost in. You could still recall the last time you rested your head in his lap, getting lost in them, while being soothed by his hoarse voice. Everyone who knew Peter, knew of his soft, cute side, yet only a few had experienced his passionate, intuitive side.

The adolescent, who had gone through with so much to impress his mentor. He didn’t care about Ned and his babbling, or Flash teasing him for his supposedly fake “internship”. Peter actually got to interact with the Stark, and he cared about him.

Somewhere between the “un-dusting” and Tonys funeral, was where you cursed yourself for losing him. Maybe it was the disappearance of the blink in his eyes; of the hitch of his breath when you whispered: I love you’s in the middle of the night; of the way he made you feel foolish for ever falling for him. You knew what was coming, you just didn't want to admit it.

You didn’t care, as long as you had him. The way your chest ached for him, for his wellness, for his loss.

The feeling was bittersweet, the way it brought your lips to form upward, yet it also brought hot, salty tears to your eyes – they only intensified as you queued the record that he once lullabied you with once more.

Before, I saw nothing and what I saw disappeared

But now I see everything that you see

And I have your ring on my finger, and on the ring, it clearly says

That you're my heartbreaker

You couldn’t even imagine how you had lived before you met Peter. He intensified every goddamned feeling in your body by thousands of notches. Without him, your world was dull – boring even.

The ring you wore on your finger represented every day you had lived with him, alongside the one who woke your feelings to the ever point where every single strand of hair on your body stood up to skies.

After your last encounter, you’d gotten your new interpretation of him. It was forever engraved into the gift he’d once given you. _Heartbreaker_.

I wonder if you are out there now

If I send my thoughts

Do you notice?

Send me a hint and you will receive

You woke up in the middle of the night. Your body was so, so cold, even though you’d covered yourself in what felt like hundreds of blankets.

4:24 AM.

You checked your phone, once again. It had sort of become a ritual for the nights after your break-up; checking where Peter was on SnapMap, how long it had been since he had been active on Messenger. You scrolled through your DM’s on Insta, hoarsely giggling every once in a while, at his earlier, dorky messages.

Perhaps, he read them sometimes, too…

At least you thought so, when he was active in the middle of the night. Should you have reached out to him, on those nights?

You had ultimately decided not. He ended it, after all.

_ I need some time, (Y/N)! Can’t you see it? You’re suffocating me, leave me alone! _

In a scenario in yourdreams that night, he contacted you. When you woke up later that night, you cried because it wasn't real.

Even though he doesn't tell much and there are few memories

There are things he can never take from me

Like when we ran across the plantation

I hid in the straw

You counted to a hundred, and I know that you peeked

You had slowly healed, and even went as long as to succumb to one of the stupid, idiotic blind dates that Aria had arranged for you. _Harry_ , she told you, _a real gem! I promise you won’t be disappointed, (Y/N)._

He wasn't that bad, and you ended up going out with him. Maybe Peter would notice you were "moving on", and regret everything he had done.

Every night you went to bed, Harry annoyed you with his body, which was way too hot to your liking. You'd never admit though, that you missed when Peter teased you by putting his freezingcold toes on your stomach. 

That night, you dreamt of a specific memory of him.

_ "You're starting to count!" You shouted. He didn't even get the time to object, as you ran away. He held over his eyes, occasionally taking a peek. You knew, because of your fantastic hiding spot. Mere seconds away from him, stifling out a giggle so soft, you'd need super-instincts to hear it. Too bad that Peter actually had them. _

_ "97...98...99...100! _ __ _ Now, I wonder where you could be, (Y/N)..." _ __ _ You felt the need to staple your laugh but ended up bursting out due your eye-contact with said Parker. "Now, what does the winner get?" Your cheeks burned.  _

Needless to say, you broke up with Harry that night.

I wonder if you are out there now

If I send my thoughts

Do you notice?

Send me a hint and you will receive

I water my plants and tend to what I sow

The seconds are ticking, minutes pass

And days go by and years go by

And those who live will see

It had passed several weeks. Months, even. It felt like years, though, with no sight of your past lover. The days passed way too slow, and every second made your heart break a tiny bit more. You had started working again, tried to maintain your contact with MJ and Ned, tried to keep a strict weekly schedule.

 

"07.20AM: Wake up, shower

08:00AM: Walk to the old plantation

12:00AM: Eat lunch at the same place you used to spend with Peter.

4 something PM: Walk home, occasionally pick up some food on the way home"

 

It became boring to spend nights watering your plants and listening to old songs; so excruciatingly boring. There were times where you came up with any scenario that included the lost love of your life. Your soulmate. Those nights were good; but, there were also the nights where you recalled your break up with him. 

Maybe you aren't there anymore

Maybe there is hope

Maybe you don't think about me at all

But I await the day that we're out for a walk

And you lean down, and I get up on tiptoes

The plants you bought at the plantation had started to slowly wither. The light feeling of hope you’d been left with was withering as well.

It was late at night when you heard the doorbell ring. “I’ll be there in a minute!”

When you opened the door, you felt like someone punched you in the stomach.

“Can’t we just… like, go for a walk?” He didn’t need to ask twice, as you quickly put on your sneakers and a light jacket. 

  
The walk towards the plantation felt like a hunting nightmare. Like he was going to drop a bomb on you;

that he had cancer, that he was moving, that maybe he was getting married?

 

Peter must have seen the look of terror on your face, as his hand latched onto your wrist. Your eyes met for a split second.  In a matter of seconds, he bent down, and you stood on your tiptoes. 

 

Your lips met for the first time in months; you couldn’t do anything else than hold onto his jacket as if your life depended on it.

You’re my heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

You pulled apart; as the tears streamed down your faces.

You wiped your eyes with your left hand, before he noticed you were still wearing your ring, once a symbol of your everlasting love. Both were at loss of words, until you did the hardest thing you had ever done in your life. 

The ring left light, twinkling sounds as it fell onto the ground. 

«You’re my heartbreaker…»

Peter picked up the ring, looking at you with eyes full of every emotion. Any emotion. Then he crashed his lips onto yours again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how I will leave the story! It's kinda loose, so you must interpret yourself whether they do end up together, or if they need to leave each other to function.


End file.
